


Leaving You Behind

by NecroPolo (DoughnutTalbot)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Feels, Heavy Angst, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutTalbot/pseuds/NecroPolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lol, I wrote something sad. If there had to be a paring; it'd be Tori (my OC)/Piers Nivans~ | I own Tori, Lassie, Zebra, and Baker! (my other original characters) | [|Game: Resident Evil 6 *from what I can remember from a tiny viewing with a friend*|]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving You Behind

Nothing was supposed to go wrong; at least, that’s what the remaining 6 members of Alpha Team thought. The Haos’ surprise attack in a later chamber left Piers in such a state that his right arm was practically destroyed, crushed by debris.

Tori had watched in powerlessness as the man injected himself with the C-Virus.

The female BSAA soldier turned to her friend, Lassie; who also had a look of grief on her face; however, it was soon replaced by anger. The woman soon turned toward the other two female operatives; Zebra and Baker.

Haos soon came back for an actual fight, and it was a complete shit-storm. But yet, they still managed to defeat the creature. Now their main objective was to escape with their own lives.

The six made haste toward the escape pods, Tori soon heard a grunt of pain; turning to see that Nivans had fallen to the ground. She knew he didn’t have much time left, and that he was suffering.

“Hey—hold up!” Tori called to the other three females.

They stopped a few feet away from the pods, Tori hurried over to the two men—managing to help Chris help Piers up. There was another aftershock caused by the unstable water pressure in the underwater facility.

Zebra, Baker, and Lassie struggled to regain their balance as the shock passed. Lassie stood a few feet in front of Zebra and Baker; a worried look forming across her face.

“This place is a deathtrap,” Lassie shouted in a warning tone, ducking as sparks crackled and popped beside her face. “We can’t stay here!”

A grunt of frustration left Redfield’s lips, “Then go!” He ordered firmly, “I’m not leaving Piers here!”

Tori looked toward the man, “What’s the plan?” She asked the captain.

“Tori, you take point and hold ground,” Chris ordered, “I’ve got Piers.”

A look of shock was visible on Lassie’s face as she glanced from the built man to Tori. “Hold ground?!” She shouted, “Is he crazy?!”

Tori glared at the stubborn woman.

“Man—fuck it, you guys are on your own from here,” Lassie snapped, “I ain’t drowning in this shithole.”

With that, the three women made their way to the pods; leaving Tori to watch the two men’s backs. By now, Chris was practically carrying Piers toward one of the escape pods. If need be; the pods were big enough to fit 6 people. Yet, Tori had a feeling that they would only be taking 5 people with them.

Chris had soon let Piers rest, the man was leaning painfully against the wall. Tori took position in front of him, rifle raised as Chris punched in the code to open the pod’s doors. The woman heard something shuffle; pointing her rifle toward the noise. Much to her relief; it was Lassie, Zebra, and Baker.

The three had decided to stay and wait for them.

Zebra and Baker remained quiet; the two were heavily injured, but not as bad as Piers was. Lassie was fully frustrated, “Watch my six,” Tori called to Lassie; who nodded as she stepped behind the woman. Tori sighed in exasperation as she kneeled down on one knee in front of Nivans. He looked terrible, and there was nothing that they could do for him at the moment.

“Got it—“ Chris muttered as the pod doors opened, Zebra and Baker were the first ones to hop inside. Tori had turned away just in time as Piers managed to tear off his prized BSAA patch. Lassie covered Tori as she made her way inside, Lassie soon following behind.

Tori watched as Chris turned to Piers as he went to help him up, attempting to lead him into the pod. But then, Piers fiercely pulled his good hand out of Redfield’s grip. There was moment of silence before Piers pushed Chris back; sending the man falling backward into the pod.

“Piers! Don’t, you don’t have to do this!” Redfield argued. Ignoring him, Piers once again used his good arm to push in the lever on the side, closing the pod’s doors.

“Piers!” Chris bellowed, whilst pounding on the glass to get Nivan’s attention.

“Ah shit man—no, no, no!” Baker hissed loudly.

The pod soon begins to launch, with Piers’ figure starting to get smaller and smaller as the pod moved away from the facility.

“PIERS!” Chris roared in anguish for the last time.

They were soon being sent back up to the water’s surface, when the Haos came back for one more attack. Immediately afterward, the creature was hit by an electrical discharge—causing the surviving teammates to assume it was Piers’ doing.

They could only watch as the compound caved in on itself; anything that couldn’t survive underwater would parish. Zebra and Baker were left in silence, rubbing their faces in a depressed manor. Lassie was silent; yet Tori knew she was thinking of a response to this mess.

The pod soon reached the surface, allowing them to open the doors to let in fresh air. Tori felt the cool air of the ocean hit her face. “You smell that?” She stated in relief.

Lassie scoffed softly, “Man, I can’t smell anything over the stench of blood,” She retorted. Zebra and Baker both had sufficient wounds, but they would pull through.

Chris rubbed the sweat off of his face with his right arm, “What the hell do we do now?” He muttered.

Tori frowned in annoyance, prompting Lassie to speak up. “You should be glad; that son of a bitch just saved our lives,” She growled firmly, “We rebuild—do it all in his memory.”

Tori agreed with Lassie fully, “Then what?” Chris countered, a faint sign of resentment in his voice.

“We give Piers a proper burial, and then we take some much needed time off,” Lassie declares. “Then we come back—and sign up for the next mission.”

By now, Tori, Baker and Zebra were in agreement.

Chris scoffed in an amused tone as he stood by the opening of the pod, with one arm on the side of the pod. “You guys are fucking crazy,” He spoke humorously.


End file.
